Ming Ngambek!
by Kulit Pisang
Summary: "karna kau UKE jadi kau berada didalam aku akan menjaga Mu Ming"/KYUMIN/YAOI/Drabble.


**By : Kulit Pisang**

**Drabble**

**~0.**

"SungMin-ah nanti kita jadi ke rumah Tukkie Hyung?" tanya Shindong pada namja manis yang duduk dihadapannya.

SungMin mengangguk seraya meminum jusnya, namun matanya melirik pada sekelompok pemuda yang sedari tadi membuat onar dikantin, sekelompok namja itu sedang mengerjai salah satu mahasiswa berkaca mata tebal. Yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan makanannya kesepatu namja yang terlihat berkuasa.

"dasar Namja pabo" gumam SungMin.

Shindong mengernyit keningnya "kau kenapa Min?" tanyanya penasaran.

SungMin menunjuk dengan mulutnya kearah belakang Shindong di mana terdapat kelompok pembuat onar itu.

Shindong pun menoleh "mereka lagi?"

"hm~" sahut SungMin.

Kini namja jangkung yang mereka sebut sebagai Bos itu sedang berjalan kearahnya "Hai Sayang" panggil namja itu berdiri tepat didepan SungMin. Matanya melirik Shindong seolah berkata -tinggalkan kami- Shindong pun mengerti langsung pamit.

"aku tunggu kabarnya nanti Ming" Shindong meninggalkan SungMin.

"ok!" SungMin membereskan bukunya ingin pergi juga tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi hingga ia berdiri dekat Kyuhyun "mau kemana sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun tangannya menggait pinggang ramping SungMin. "aku baru saja menghampirimu, kenapa kau langsung meninggalkan ku?"

"lepas Cho" ucap SungMin matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak tak menghiraukan ucapannya.

"kau tidak dengar?" tanya SungMin mulai jengah apalagi semua mahasiswa menatap mereka.

"memangnya kau bicara apa sayang?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya dibibir SungMin.

Sekuat tenaga SungMin mendorong Tubuh Kyuhyun "ya! Cepat lepaskan bodoh!" teriak SungMin sudah habis kesabaran tangannya mendorong dada Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tak goyah sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun menatap SungMin lembut "bicara yang lembut sayang" tangannya membelai surai hitam SungMin.

"huh? Tidak akan Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat lepaskan" ronta SungMin.

"aist..kau..-"

"Bos! Kim Jungmo mencari mu!" teriak ChangMin yang ada didepan kantin. Memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Sontak Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengarnya "Mwo? Kenapa lagi mencari ku?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan SungMin yang menatapnya tajam.

"dia bilang dia ingin mengajak mu bertemu Kyu, cepat Kyu! Dia membawa banyak anak buahnya" jawab ChangMin lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu melepaskan pelukannya ditatapnya SungMin "jangan pulang dulu! Ini sangat bahaya untuk mu sayang" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi SungMin.

Chup.

Dikecupnya kening SungMin "ingat jangan pulang dulu" ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan SungMin yang mematung, tangannya menyentuh kening yang baru saja dicium Kyuhyun wajahnya memerah.

"aist aku sudah gila" gumam SungMin "apa tadi katanya? Memangnya dia siapa melarangku pulang sekarang? Menyebalkan" SungMin pun meninggalkan kantin.

"awas kau Cho Kyuhyun" gumam SungMin.

**~0.**

Duag.

Buk.

Buk.

"aist" Kyuhyun menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"huh? Cho Kyuhyun bos dari JOYer kalah?" ejek JungMo tangannya mencengkram baju Kyuhyun.

"kau brengsek! Main kroyokan" balas Kyuhyun menatap datar JungMo. Matanya melirik beberapa anak buah Jungmo yang sudah memukulinya tadi.

JungMo tersenyum penuh kemenangan "siapa suruh kau menyuruh anak buahmu pulang eoh?"

"itu karna aku bukan kau yang pengecut, membawa anak buah mu dalam masalah kita!"

Buak.

Kyuhyun terlempar satu meter.

Buk.

Buk.

"Arggg" rintih Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya ditendang-tendang anak buah JungMo.

"KYUHYUN" teriak SungMin "Hei! Hentikan" teriak SungMin kalap saat melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak sangat lemah wajahnya penuh dengan darah.

"Ck menyusahkan saja! Kajja kita pergi" ucap Jungmo menyuruh anak buahnya pergi.

SungMin bergegas mendatangi Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas "sayang" sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya yang bodoh.

"aist kau ini! Dasar namja bodoh" SungMin memapah tubuh Kyuhyun menuju Rumahnya yang memang tak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

"pelan-pelan sayang" ucap Kyuhyun saat SungMin menjatuhkannya dikasur SungMin.

"kau tidak pantas untuk dipelani Cho Kyuhyun" SungMin menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang meringis. "menyusahkan saja" SungMin pergi kedapur mencari sesuatu lalu tidak lama kembali kekamar. SungMin melihat Kyuhyun yang malah tersenyum.

"dasar aneh! Sakit malah tersenyum"

Kyuhyun terkikik "aku hanya merasa senang saja" jawab Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya saat tubuh Mungil SungMin merangkat naik mendekatinya.

"jadi kau senang dipukuli seperti itu?" Tanya SungMin seraya menyeka luka Kyuhyun dengan kain basah.

"bukan begitu! Aku tidak menyesal dipukuli karna akan mendapat rawatan darimu" goda Kyuhyun.

SungMin mendengus.

"aww...pelan sayang! Kau menyakitiku"Ringis Kyuhyun, nampaknya namja kelinci itu memang sengaja menekan luka Kyuhyun.

"syukurin! Kalau aku terlambat mungkin kau sudah berada di alam sana" kata SungMin sadis.

Kyuhyun membelalak "Mwo.0? kau mendoakan ku sayang?" dia menatap Sungmin horror, Sungmin terlihat sangat menakutkan sekarang.

"itu salah mu sendiri! Siapa suruh berkelahi"

Kyuhyun menatap SungMin horor "kau membuat ku takut Sayang"

"syukurlah kalau begitu!" SungMin kembali menekan luka Kyuhyun.

"AWWWW..." SungMin tersenyum setan melihat Kyuhyun yang meringis.

_**-aist namja manis ini ternyata menakutkan juga-**_ringis Kyuhyun.

SungMin menatap Kyuhyun yang terpejam nampak namja tampan itu sangat polos kalau sedang menutup mata berbeda saat mata Onyx itu terbuka maka kesan polos tak akan ada lagi.

"Huh? Aku terlihat seperti istri yang sedang menidurkan Suaminya" gumam SungMin. "dasar Cho Bodoh membuat khawatir saja"

SungMin menyelimuti Kyuhyun lalu turun menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya dibawah guyuran air dingin.

Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Pintu kamar mandi itu entah kenapa dia sangat suka ucapan SungMin tadi "kau memang istri ku Cho SungMin" gumam Kyuhyun senyum-senyum.

Kreiitt.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka keluarlah sosok imut itu yang sudah lengkap dengan piyama pinknya "ku pikir kau sudah tidur" ucap SungMin sembari mendekat kekasur.

"mana mungkin aku bisa tidur kalau kau tidak ada disamping ku" goda Kyuhyun membuat SungMin ingin melemparnya dengan handuk yang ada dilehernya.

"kalau kau sudah sehat kau boleh pulang Tuan Cho" ucap SungMin menggantung handuk itu di balik pintu.

"siapa bilang aku sembuh? Kalau pun aku sembuh aku tidak mau pulang" sahut Kyuhyun menatap SungMin.

"hah~ terserah mu lah" SungMin malas berdebat dengan namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun menepuk kasur "cepat tidur" suruh Kyuhyun memberi ruang didekat dinding.

SungMin mengangkat alisnya "kenapa aku didalam?" tanya SungMin tangannya ia lipat diatas dada.

"kau kan UKE dan aku SEME" jawab Kyuhyun.

"lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan itu Tuan Cho?" tanya SungMin lagi tak mengerti.

"karna kau UKE jadi kau berada didalam, sementara aku di luar, aku akan menjaga Mu Ming" jelas Kyuhyun.

SungMin menurut menaiki kasur itu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan menghadap kedinding Kyuhyun melongos melihatnya "Eoh? Kenapa kau menghadap kedinding?"tangannya membalikkan tubuh SungMin.

"memangnya apa salahnya Eoh? Aku mau menghadap kesana, kenapa memangnya?"Ucap SungMin emosi menghadapi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelai pipi berisi itu "tentu ada salahnya sayang! Tidak boleh membelakangi Suami mu" jawab Kyuhyun menarik pinggang SungMin hingga tak ada celah tangannya membelai punggung SungMin.

"huh? Kau bukan Suami Ku Cho Kyuhyun!"SungMin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"aku memang belum jadi suami mu tapi untuk sekarangkan aku Seme mu" jawab Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"aistt" gerutu SungMin.

"kau kenapa Eoh? Dari tadi marah-marah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"molla"

"Hei, pasti ada alasannya kan?"

"kau cari saja sendiri"

Kyuhyun menyerah diangkatnya wajah SungMin dikecupnya kening SungMin lagi "maaf kalau aku berbuat salah" sesal Kyuhyun"Saranghae! Hanya kau seorang yang mampu mencuri hati ku Lee SungMin" bisik Kyuhyun.

Wajah SungMin memanas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun namun ia tidak menyahut.

Kyuhyun mendesah, ia tau Sungmin sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kyuhyun sangat tau seorang Lee Sungmin luar dalam. Mereka sudah bersama 7 tahun lamanya, saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP sampai sekarang, jadi Sungmin tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun pada Kyuhyun.

"maaf kalau selama ini aku kurang ada waktu untuk mu! aku janji malam ini kita habiskan malam bersama" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya mencapai bibir SungMin.

Chup.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas, cepat-cepat dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin nya memang sangat manis, dia sangat Suka saat Sungmin-nya malu karnanya, merona karnanya dan manja karnanya.

Sungmin memainkan jemari lentiknya di dada Kyuhyun.

"aku kesal Kyuhyun! Kau selalu melupakan ku kalau sudah bersama dengan teman-temanmu itu" bukannya tidak suka Kyuhyun punya teman tapi kadang-kadang Kyuhyun lupa waktu kalau sudah bersama teman-temannya itu. Dan Sungmin hanya diam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna dia tidak mau dianggap pasangan yang egois.

"benarkah? Apa aku kurang bersama mu?" Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin yang menganggur.

Sungmin mengangguk "kau hanya punya waktu 4 jam saja sehari bersama ku, itu pun kalau kita bertemu" adunya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "kau benar sayang, aku akhir-akhir ini memang sangat jarang menemui mu, banyak urusan"

Sungmin mendongak "urusan berkelahi, Cho?"

Kyuhyun Nampak salah tingkah menggaruk kepalanya. "mereka yang duluan sayang, kau tau Jungmo tadi? Dia mengatakan pada ku kalau dia mau merebut mu dari ku, aku tidak terima 3 hari sebelumnya aku memukulnya sampai giginya lepas" dia mencerikan yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya "Jungmo? Yang tadi itu? Dia suka pada ku?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas "hm~, aku tidak suka milik ku diribut jadi wajar kalau aku marah kan?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi merasakan dadanya menghangat mendengar ucapan jujur Kyuhyun, hei Sungmin tau Kyuhyun bukan orang yang suka mengatakan kata-kata Romantis atau suka menggumbal seperti sepupunya Lee Donghae.

Sungmin menatapa wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang masih di hiasi lebam-lebam, dia merasa bersyukur mempunyai kekasih seperti Kyuhyun, meski sering berbuat Onar tapi satu Fakta yang ia ketahui Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya "Kyuhyun-ah?" panggilnya lembut.

"hm?" gumam Kyuhyun memainkan rambut Sungmin.

"aku mencintai mu" bisiknya sambil mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun awalnya kaget namun ia tersenyum "aku juga mencintai mu sayang"

Kyuhyun mencium balik Sungmin, Ciuman lembut itu membuat SungMin menggalungkan tangannya keleher Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun. Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin seperti kekasih-kekasih yang lain, ingin di perhatikan lebih dan selalu berada disisinya, namun ia tidak menyesal karna Kyuhyun selalu mempunyai cara yang lain untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

Dan sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi miliknya kembali, sepanjang tidur dia akan berada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

**~0.**

**TAMAT!**


End file.
